


Retorno ao lar

by koichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little fluff too, HAPPY BDAY MOZÃO K3, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, it was a mistake
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: Sobre o seu julgamento, não havia maneira melhor de ser recebido em casa após um exaustivo dia de trabalho.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LikaNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/gifts).



A volta para casa se dava como todas as outras, um caminho curto e mesmo assim cansativo. A cidade se movia em seu ritmo continuou onde um horário de trabalho parecia ser o mesmo para todos o que usavam os meios de transportes lotados e era por isso que se tornava cansativo. Sawamura pegava o metrô sempre na mesma hora, com as mesmas pessoas, no mesmo sufoco rotineiro. Mas a sua sorte era de que aquele era apenas um breve momento em sua vida, em vinte minutos não estaria mais ali e o ar fresco tocaria novamente o seu rosto.

O caminho feito entre o prédio em que morava e a estação de metrô era curto mas ao mesmo tempo revigorante. Fazia o percurso enquanto o céu perdia sua tonalidade alaranjada para se escurecer até o ponto em que fosse pintado de azul escuro e salpicado com pontos brilhantes que eram as estrelas. Sua rua, basicamente residencial, com pouca movimentação de outras pessoas que também estava a ir para suas casas, vagando por entre os outros pedestres ansiando o seu retorno ao lar. Ele tinha um bom motivo para retornar, ahh como tinha.

Um dos feitos que mais orgulhava Sawamura em sua vida era o de ter conquistado o coração de Sugawara Koushi. Ter compartilhado seus anos de colegial ao lado dele foram o suficiente para eles se aproximarem, fortaleceram uma amizade, criaram laços afetivos cada vez mais fortes e por fim se apaixonaram. Se deram conta do amor que um sentia pelo outro apenas quando estavam em seus últimos dias de escola, prestes a se formar, mas não foi desculpa para desistir. Apesar de se separarem por irem para faculdades diferentes isso não significava a diminuição do que sentiam um pelo outro, na verdade os fortaleceu. A distância poderia ser um desafio, mas no mundo tecnológico de hoje haviam meios para encurtar-los e deu certo. No final, quando se formaram, ainda estavam apaixonados e mais prontos do que nunca para fazer o amor aflorar. Em pouco tempo conseguiram emprego, juntaram dinheiro e alugaram o seu primeiro apartamento.

A experiência de morar juntos estavam indo muito bem. Ambos passaram pela fase experimental durante a faculdade onde dividiam um quarto com outra pessoa, a diferença é que agora não era um completo desconhecido. Sugawara vinha se mostrando um excelente cozinheiro e era ele o responsável pelas refeições, em contrapartida era Sawamura quem ficava com a louça suja para arrumar. Já Sawamura era melhor em outra tarefa doméstica, sua habilidade se encontrava ao passar roupa o que deixava com Sugawara o dever de lavá-las antes. E assim seguia, cada tarefa doméstica sendo bem executada por um enquanto o outro ajudava em alguma outra, eles dividiam tudo para que o peso não se tornasse muito grande e uma das partes ficasse mais sobrecarregada.

Dava certo, melhor do que certo, se existisse uma palavra que pudesse definir a dinâmica deles na casa Sawamura diria que é perfeito. A sintonia, cumplicidade, dinâmica, tudo parecia se encaixar como se fossem peças de um mesmo quebra-cabeças. Nenhum dos dois poderia pedir algo melhor pois em suas cabeças o melhor parecia uma ideia bem mais simples e eles as destruíram a muito tempo com aquela convivência que se mostrava superior a tudo o que foi imaginado.

Existiam brigas, existiam desentendimentos, mas qual é a relação que isso não possa acontecer? Aqueles eram pequenos defeitos que poderiam ser reparados sem causar danos ou grandes estragos, tudo uma questão de saber como lidar com a situação. Uma convivência diária poderia ser cansativa, desgastar um relacionamento, criar complicações difícil de se resolver e com sorte eles conseguiam se manter com um bom convívio.

Então Sawamura chegou ao lugar que chamava de lar, um pequeno prédio de poucos cômodos, mas que supria a necessidade do jovem casal. O elevador o levou até o andar em que morava e ao chegar caminhou pelo corredor até a sua porta. Com auxílio das chaves ele abriu a porta e quando ela foi aberta se deparou com a sala. O cômodo era o maior da casa e nele não dava muito mais do que o sofá, uma mesa de centro e uma estante para a televisão. O cenário que encontrou era exatamente esse com exceção de que seu namorado estava semi-nu no sofá. Era mais do que óbvio que Sugawara estava a sua espera e não aguentava os poucos minutos que separavam a chegada deles.

Sugawara trabalhava na rua em que moravam, o que era ótimo para ele. Não precisava acordar tão cedo, não precisava compartilha o mesmo espaço que outras centenas de pessoas em um transporte público, podia se dar ao luxo de almoçar em casa e chegar bem mais cedo do que Sawamura. Os minutos de vantagem com que ele ganhava significava os minutos sozinho que ficava sem o seu amado, portanto era normal que quando Sawamura chegasse encontrasse o outro a se divertir sozinho.

\- Fecha a porta. - A voz manhosa de Sugawara ordenou tirando o outro de seus pensamentos por tê-lo encontrado daquela forma.

Sawamura fez conforme o ordenado, fechando a porta atrás de si e a trancando. Se queriam continuar com um bom convívio com os seus vizinhos então seria melhor que eles se privasse da visão dos próximos acontecimentos. Seguiu em direção ao sofá, desabotoando a camisa durante o caminho. Por ser um percurso curto não houve tempo o suficiente para conseguir retira-la, mas não teve problema pois quando apoiou um dos joelhos no sofá passou a receber ajuda de seu namorado.

Mesmo estando sem calças, com uma das mãos em sua ereção, Sugawara fez um excelente trabalho ao auxiliar o namorado a tirar a camisa. A peça foi parar no chão sendo esquecida pelos dois, ela não mais iria ficar no meio do caminho. Um dia de trabalho poderia ser muito se considerar o tempo em que eles ficavam separados e por ser tão gratificante quando se encontram novamente e pudessem se beijar. Podia parecer bobagem, mas para Sawamura o seu anseio para voltar para casa era para poder ter os lábios de seu amado sobre os seus outra vez. E foi o que aconteceu, eles se beijaram conforme fizeram mais cedo antes de se despedirem e foi tão bom quanto.

Em meio ao beijo quente e apaixonado eles trocavam carícias. Foi por decisão de Sawamura ajudar seu namorado com a ereção que ele possuía e assim que a tocou ouviu um abafado gemido dele. Durante aqueles últimos dois anos de convivência aprendeu todos os segredos de como agradar Sugawara. Sabia como tocá-lo, onde tocá-lo, qual o momento para parar ou prosseguir. Se tornou fácil saber qual era a sua necessidade sem que fosse expressa ordem alguma. Seus dedos envolvem o membro ereto, com toques firmes que percorriam toda a sua extensão. Sentiu as mãos de Sugawara sobre seus ombros causando um leve aperto sobre eles devido a excitação.

Além das mãos sobre seus ombros, Sawamura teve a cintura envolta por umas das pernas de Sugawara que o puxou para mais perto de si e o encaixou com perfeição por entre elas. Aquele ato significava que o seu namorado queria um contato mais íntimo e era isso o que receberia.

Interromperam o beijo apenas por um instante criando um breve afastamento apenas para que eles desse fim a camisa que Sugawara ainda vestia e quando o fizeram voltaram com a aproximação dos lábios, de forma mais ardente que a anterior. Sugawara deixou de segurar os ombros do homem à sua frente para deslizar-las por toda a extensão de seu tórax, seguindo as linhas bem traçadas de seus músculos, descendo até que encontrassem uma barreira que as impedissem de continuar. Nesse caso foram impedidas quando encontraram com o cós da calça. Seus dedos habilidosos não iriam parar por ali, eles continuaram seu caminho mesmo sobre o tecido grosso até que encontrassem o botão que foi tirado de sua casa e o zíper o qual foi devidamente aberto. Dali seria complicado de continuar pois estavam muito próximos e Sawamura tinha entendido o recado.

Se separaram outra vez, nessa Sawamura deu fim as últimas peças que impediam os dois de ter um contato mais íntimo, nessa se livrou de sua calça e da peça por baixo desta sentindo o alívio que era não ter nada impedindo a sua própria ereção de surgir. Ao voltar para perto de seu namorado sobre o sofá, o ajeitou sobre o móvel de forma que pudessem ficar mais confortáveis, pondo-o de costas sobre o assento, a cabeça apoiada no braço e uma das pernas sobre o encosto. Daquele jeito Sawamura conseguiu se encaixar entre as pernas de Sugawara e voltaram a dar continuidade com o ato.

Os beijos que antes eram depositados sobre os lábios rosados agora eram distribuídos por todo o pescoço do homem abaixo de si. Em tempos passados teria hesitado de fazer algo a mais além de tocar aquela região pálida, mas o convívio ensinou que aquilo não importava, que Sugawara apreciava quando os carinhos fossem mais brutos e que sua pele branca recebesse marcas do seu amor. Portanto deixar novas marcas de mordidas e chupões em lugares ainda não demarcados ou onde não mais havia vestígios se tornou uma obrigação de quando se envolviam. Sawamura seguia conforme o protocolo, demarcando cada espaço que podia, recebendo como recompensa alguns arfares do outro.

Enquanto se dedicava arduamente com seu trabalho, Sugawara também fazia a sua parte movendo seu quadril contra o do outro, roçando sua ereção na dele, expondo-o ao mesmo prazer que sentia. Não precisava se esforçar muito para tal, foi preciso muito pouco para que seu namorado se encontrasse no mesmo estado que estava.

Para dar prosseguimento, Sugawara pegou uma das mão de Sawamura, levando-a para perto de sua boca, entreabrindo os lábios para receber três de seus dedos. A visão não podia ser mais pecaminosa, ter os olhos de Sugawara fixos em si enquanto ele passava a língua por entre os seus dedos. Era de uma habilidade impressionante o como ele fazia e quando se deu por satisfeitos permitiu que Sawamura os retirasse. Dali os dedos umedecidos seguiram seu caminho até que chegasse nas parte mais baixas. Sugawara mantinha seu quadril erguido o que facilitava na hora de introduzir os dedos em si. O primeiro foi e Sawamura notou o corpo de seu namorado estremecer com a invasão. Esperou até que se acostumasse antes que pudesse introduzir o segundo e só o fez quando soube que Sugawara ansiava pelo seguinte. Quando o segundo foi introduzido senti-o estremecer novamente com um bônus em forma de um contido gemido. Ergueu o olhar para encontrar com seu namorado a morder o lábio inferior. Aguardou que ele se acostumasse, recebendo um olhar insatisfeito do outro quando demorou para dar continuidade, então adiciona o terceiro. A partir dali deixou que o corpo de Sugawara se acostumasse com os intrusos, movendo-os devagar enquanto o preparava para continuarem.

Sugawara logo se mostrou insatisfeito por ter apenas os dedos de seu namorado dentro de si, se mostrando pronto para que ele seguisse adiante. Sawamura percebendo retirou os seus dedos e em seguida estavam a guiar sua ereção para o local em que ocupavam momentos antes. Foi o introduzindo devagar, cauteloso como o usual, tomando as devidas providências para que o ato não machucasse o outro. Quando se encontrava por completo teve que lidar mais alguns segundos para se acostumar. A espera não foi muito duradoura, ou talvez teve essa impressão pois retornaram com o beijo. Estavam mais excitados, os carinhos deixaram de ser cuidadosos para se tornar mais afobados, o ato em si estava surgindo efeito sobre eles.

Foi por iniciativa de ambos prosseguir, com Sawamura a se mover e Sugawara a envolver sua cintura com uma das pernas. De começou foi devagar, com ondas de prazer a inundar todo o seus corpos, acelerando o ritmo conforme a necessidade surgia. Sawamura segurava o encosto do sofá com uma das mãos para manter o equilíbrio enquanto a outra se encontrava no quadril de seu namorado auxiliando no vai e vem. Já Sugawara tinha as unhas cravadas nas costas do homem à sua frente, deixando marcas avermelhadas por onde passavam.

O pequeno cômodo era preenchido com os gemidos que eles deixavam escapar e com o barulho dos corpos a se chocar. O cuidado que um tinha pelo outro estava fora do alcance de suas mentes, só se importavam com o prazer que sentiam e se dedicavam a fazer o com que o outro sentisse também. Não conseguiam mais manter um beijo, precisavam de todos os meios possíveis para manter o fôlego, então o ato foi logo esquecido. Se moviam, as vezes em sincronia e as vezes nem tanto, percebendo o quão próximos estavam de seus limites. Foi só uma questão de atingir o local exato para que Sugawara perdesse o controle que ainda lhe restava e quando o fez Sawamura sabia que teria que repetir. Conseguiu tingi-lo novamente e dessa vez não teve mais como Sugawara resistir, ele havia chegado ao seu clímax e se desfeito entre ambos os corpos. Mesmo assim não era motivo para parar, ele se manteve atento ao que acontecia ao seu redor com o objetivo de ajudar seu namorado a gozar também. Teve sua próstata atingida uma outra vez e mais algumas poucas investidas depois Sawamura o acompanhou, despejando o seu líquido quente no interior de seu namorado.

Os dois tinham que se recuperar, se mantendo deitados sobre o sofá com Sawamura ainda sobre Sugawara e dentro dele. O fôlego foi aos poucos sendo recuperado assim como o ritmo cardíaco. Sawamura descansava o rosto sobre o peito suado de seu namorado enquanto recebia carícias em seu cabelo. O cansaço de um longo dia de trabalho e o ato feito por eles a pouco começava a lhe surtir efeito e poderia ter dormido ali mesmo. Sentiu um suave beijo ser depositado sobre sua testa, o que o forçou a se manter acordado por mais alguns minutos.

\- Bem-vido de volta. - Sugawara sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Eram impossível conter o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Sobre o seu julgamento, não havia maneira melhor de ser recebido em casa após um exaustivo dia de trabalho. Se sentiu na obrigação de se erguer para alcançar os lábios de Sugawara e os sela-los, era bom estar de volta e com ele.

\- O que vai querer para a janta? - Sugawara voltou a se pronunciar assim que o selar terminou e eles se afastaram minimamente.

\- Qualquer coisa que você fizer estará bom para mim. - Sawamura respondeu, confiava no talento de seu namorado e sabia que iria gostar do que ele resolvesse fazer.

Selou mais uma vez seus lábios antes de decidir se levantar. Se retirou de dentro dele o que lhe rendeu um gemido de frustração vindo do outro e saiu de cima, pondo-se de pé ao lado do sofá. Ajudou Sugawara a se levantar também e assim que o fez o viu buscar pela sala a camisa que Sawamura vestia quando chegou, passando a usá-la agora. A peça era maior do que as que usava, alcançando até suas coxas, tornando a visão ainda mais bela. Se tinha algo que Sawamura amava era ver seu namorado vestindo suas roupas. Ele não resistiu a vontade e se aproximou do outro e o abraçou por trás.

\- A gente pode ligar para algum lugar e pedir comida, o que acha? - Sawamura sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Sugawara na expectativa que ele concordasse com a sugestão. - Então você pode vir tomar banho comigo.

\- Se eu for para o banheiro com você não vamos só tomar banho. - Sugawara respondeu com um baixo riso ao final.

\- Essa é a intenção. - Sawamura mordeu o lóbulo da orelha à sua frente ouvindo seu namorado concordar com a ideia.

Sawamura continuou abraçado a Sugawara o guiando até a porta do banheiro. Era bom estar em casa, a casa que construiu com ele, não tinha mais nada que poderia pedir para tornar a sua vida melhor porque ter Sugawara ao seu lado tornava tudo perfeito.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi muito difícil de sair mds mas o que a gente não faz por um mozão, não é mesmo? <3


End file.
